


Dia

by aneptune



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band)
Genre: Tragedy, Violence, sad love story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneptune/pseuds/aneptune
Summary: Tomo hanya berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam.
Kudos: 1





	Dia

**Author's Note:**

> Sifat karakter hanyalah fiksi.

* * *

Kalau saja pagi tadi ia tidak kehabisan stok telur di lemari penyimpanannya, ia tidak akan duduk di sana. Di sebuah cafe di ujung pertigaan jalan yang setiap hari ia lewati namun tak pernah sekalipun matanya melirik ada apa di samping jalan setapak tempatnya berjalan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dengan canggung pagi itu Tomo masuk ke dalam cafe yang ia baru sadar bernama Semesta. Cafe Semesta. Terdengar sangat ambisius melihat ruangannya yang tidak terlalu besar dan dengan tempat duduk yang sedikit membuat orang-orang yang mampir ke cafe itu lebih memilih untuk membungkus pesanan mereka dan menikmatinya di taman bermain anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari sana, atau kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, atau di kantor mereka sebagai sarapan pagi hingga remah-remah yang terlewat dibersihkan menjadi sedikit pengharum di meja kerja mereka. Walaupun begitu, tetap ada yang memilih untuk duduk dengan sabar, menunggu pesanannya untuk diantar seperti Tomo saat ini. Dua porsi omelet yang ia pesan untuk dijadikan dalam satu wadah saja juga secangkir teh hangat dengan susu belum kunjung terhidang di depannya.

_'Cause it's you and me_

_And all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

(You and Me, song by Lifehouse)

Lirik lagu yang mengalun sedari tadi sedikit mencuri perhatiannya, mengalihkan fokusnya dari rasa kesal yang mulai muncul karena belum ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa sarapannya bisa segera ia santap. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja kayu yang membuat suara yang apik karena bertemu kuku panjangnya yang rajin ia kikir setiap ia memotong kukunya. Tapi alunan lagu yang sudah akan sampai pada penutupnya tidak bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri, bukan karena ia lupa membeli telur sehingga ia harus menunggu lebih dari 15 menit untuk omelet dapat mengisi perutnya, tapi ia kesal atas pilihannya sendiri, duduk di depan kaca menghadap ke jalan dimana di ujung jalan itu matahari sedang sedikit demi sedikit mengintip keadaan untuk sepenuhnya bersinar. Matanya pedih, dia tidak membawa kacamata hitamnya.

Tak sampai lima menit Tomo mencoba melawan cahaya pagi itu, dia menyerah dan segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi meja, menyandarkan sikunya di sana dan menyilangkan kakinya dan sedikit menunduk untuk menyesuaikan hitam tiba-tiba yang muncul di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan ia menaikkan matanya, melihat ke arah pusat keramaian yang ada di tengah ruangan itu, antrian di depan kasir, orang-orang yang sebagian besar ingin membeli kopi dan segera keluar dari tempat sempit ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menyesal membuang waktunya untuk bertarung dengan cahaya matahari beberapa saat lalu, melainkan orang itu, yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir itu, yang sedang tersenyum menulis sebuah nama di sebuah cup dengan tangan kirinya. Yang saat ia mengulangi pesanan pelanggan ia suarakan dengan suara ramah dan riang yang Tomo lagi-lagi menyesal mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya saat memesan pesanannya tadi. Dia, yang saat tersenyum, bukan hanya dengan bibirnya yang tertarik keluar, namun matanya ikut berbinar seakan hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya bahkan disaat hari itu belum genap menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan apapun masih bisa terjadi. Dia, yang dengan sigap membantu partnernya menggerus kopi pada jejeran mesin itu saat suara dari antrian di depannya berubah sedikit menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia, yang masih sempat tertawa tulus sambil meminta maaf ketika pelanggan di depannya protes ketika ia salah menuliskan namanya dan bagaimana Tomo merasa si pelanggan tidak sepenuhnya marah, hanya ingin menggoda dan suka dengan tawa renyah yang keluar darinya. Dan seperti lirik terakhir dari lagu yang masih ia ingat tadi, Tomo tidak sadar dia tidak bisa menarik pandangannya dari si penguasa mesin kasir itu, bahkan saat pelayan yang lain telah meletakkan sarapannya di meja sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Hari itu, sepulang dari kantornya, dia tidak membeli telur.

Dengan kesadaran. Dengan sengaja.

-

Pukul setengah tujuh, dia sudah memilih tempat duduk, yang membelakangi matahari, dan menghadap mesin kasir, kemudian berdiri di antrian, tiga pelanggan lagi sebelum gilirannya. Apa yang harus dia pesan? Dia tidak tahu. Di otaknya hanya ada omelet untuk sarapan. Mungkin mengganti menu minumannya? Hari ini dimulai dengan secangkir kopi mungkin tidak buruk.

"Selamat pagi!" Suara naiknya membuat Tomo sedikit gugup.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk pesan sesuatu?" Dia tersenyum dan mengerling, seketika jantung Tomo berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Apakah kemarin dia mengerling seperti ini juga? Batin Tomo berdebat sendiri, karena dia tidak akan terima jika ternyata kemarin dia melakukannya namun Tomo dengan begitu saja melewatkannya.

"Double omelet da-

"-lam satu wadah saja," dia melengkapi kalimat Tomo hingga Tomo tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dan reflek mengangguk. Dia menyentuh layar di depannya dengan cekatan sambil melayangkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Minum?"

"Ah, emm, americano panas tanpa gula."

"Tidak ada teh susu untuk hari ini? Baiklah. Size? Small? Medium? Tall?" Tomo masih belum bisa memproses kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

_'Tidak ada teh susu untuk hari ini?'_

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Pesanannya kemarin? Atau dia hanya sangat cerdas untuk mengingat pesanan ratusan pelanggannya yang mampir berdiri di depannya selama 5 menit setiap harinya?

"Tall. Terima kasih."

"Atas nama?"

"Tomoa-..." otaknya sedikit kurang cepat untuk memutuskan nama apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, nama yang mempunyai probablitas kesalahan yang cukup tinggi hingga beberapa saat ke depan Tomo dapat menegurnya dan mendapat tawa renyahnya seperti yang pelanggan kemarin dapatkan.

"Tomoa?" Dia mengerling lagi dengan muka yang sedikit mengkerut, bingung. Pipinya sedikit menggembung di satu sisi dan alisnya sedikit terangkat. Matanya membulat dan helai-helai rambut jatuh di keningnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tomo. Atas nama Tomo." Dia tersenyum. Mengambil cup dan menulis nama Tomo sambil mengejakan rupiah yang harus Tomo bayar.

Cafe semesta hanya buka hingga waktu makan siang. Pukul 14.00 adalah batas pesanan terakhir yang mereka terima dan akan benar-benar meminta pelanggannya untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka disana pada pukul 15.00.

Jadi, mulai saat itu, Tomo tidak berniat lagi untuk memasak sarapannya sendiri karena hanya di pagi hari Tomo dapat melihat senyum cerah itu.

-

Hari kelima. Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan lagi, Tomo mempertanyakan bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sana, di antrian bagian belakang hampir menyentuh pintu masuk. Sebelum ini, Tomo tidak pernah bangun sebelum pukul sembilan pagi setiap Sabtu dan lihatlah dirinya sekarang, pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit, sudah sampai di cafe yang berjarak 15 menit berjalan kaki dari tempat tinggalnya untuk mencari sarapan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan pada sabtu sabtu sebelumnya. Ya, Tomo tidak pernah makan pagi di hari Sabtu dan mungkin ia tidak akan lagi sama mulai hari ini.

"Apakah Tuan akan memesan omelet double lagi?"

Tomo mengangguk.

"Apakah tidak bosan memakan omelet setiap hari? Bagaimana kalau mencoba menu baru kami?" Dia melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memberi gesture yang meyakinkan bahwa menu baru cafe itu -scramble egg dengan waffle- layak dicoba dan dijadikan alternatif variasi menu sarapan Tomo yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Maaf, kebiasaan lama sulit diubah." Tomo menjawab apa adanya karen memang itu kenyataannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Omelet Double," dia tertawa dan sekarang Tomo tau bahwa banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya tertawa bukan hanya sekedar teguran saat dia salah menuliskan nama.

"Rekomendasikan untuk minumannya," tanpa disadari, Tomo telah melontarkan kalimat permintaan itu dengan canggung, sampai sampai orang yang berapron hitam yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir itu menghentikan gerak jarinya yang tengah sibuk memasukkan pesanan di depan layar sentuhnya.

"Tidak ada kebiasaan lama untuk minuman?" Dia tersenyum menggoda dan Tomo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain tanpa sadar telah memerintah semburat merah yang ada di pipinya untuk menampakkan diri dan kemudian dengan kesadaran penuh mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau jus? Jus jambu merah dengan air jeruk akan membuat segar sisa hari sabtu ini." Dia mengatakan kalimat ini sambil membuat logo ‘v’ dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagunya yang cukup runcing.

“Bisakah dibuat tanpa es dan gula?”

“Tentu saja!” Dia menyelesaikan pesanan Tomo dalam sekejap. Tomo membawa papan berisi nomor acak itu ke meja favoritnya. Pagi ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya dua pelanggan lain di belakang Tomo yang membeli kopi dan kue lalu membawanya pulang. Menghasilkan ruang kecil yang sekarang terlihat sangat lengang dengan hanya Tomo yang duduk di bangku pelanggan terasa lebih luas. Dia yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan layar di hadapannya saat ini sedang dengan sukses memergoki Tomo yang semenjak ia belum sempat menemukan posisi nyaman di kursinya sudah tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari seseorang berapron yang hari ini memakai kaos hitam, bukan putih seperti hari-hari sebelumya.

Dia tersenyum. Dibalas oleh tundukan malu dari Tomo. Tali sepatunya hari ini sepertinya bersinar dan menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sampai ia mendengar suara ‘tuk’ dari arah depannya, Tomo mendongak dan menemukan orang yang menjadi sumber kecanggungannya sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya walaupun terhalang sebuah meja.

“Sesuatu salah dengan sepatu Anda?”

Tomo menggeleng, masih memproses bagaimana bisa dia sampai di depannya seperti ini padahal biasanya Tomo harus mengambil sendiri pesanannya di samping mesin kasir.

“Layanan khusus karena cafe sedang sepi.” Dia tersenyum seakan tau apa yang ada di kepala Tomo karena jawabannya sangat tepat sasaran.

“Selamat menikmati!” Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, saat otak Tomo yang biasanya cekatan dalam memproses sesuatu bisa bekerja.

“Terima kasih,” lirih keluar dari lisan Tomo, saat dia sudah masuk ke ruangan yang berpintukan tirai hitam, meninggalkan Tomo benar-benar sendiri di ruang itu. Tomo pagi itu makan dengan cepat karena jantungnya juga berdegup dengan cepat.

-

Pagi itu Tomo sadar, mengapa kakinya terkantuk pintu lemari ketika ia sadar ia bangun 10 menit terlambat dari biasanya dan membuat ia terburu-buru mencari sebuah kaus di lemarinya tanpa repot-repot mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu. Jawabannya karena Tomo belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, begitu inginnya melihat wajah seseorang, melihat gerak-gerik seseorang, melihat senyum seseorang, untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain, seperti yang dulu selalu Tomo lakukan.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Tomo, memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia buat supaya bisa berdiri barang sedetik lebih lama di depan mesin kasir itu padahal biasanya ia sangat berterima kasih jika dia diberi kesempatan untuk diam tidak berkata. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, hal yang memberinya kesempatan itu adalah variasi minuman yang dia rekomendasikan untuk Tomo hingga Tomo bisa menyadari dia memakai sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Membuat Tomo sadar bahwa selalu ada sebuah pulpen yang sepertinya tidak pernah dia gunakan di saku apron hitamnya. Membuat Tomo sadar betapa panjang bulu matanya. Membuat Tomo sadar kukunya mengkilap tanpa kutek. Membuat Tomo sadar rambutnya ternyata sedikit coklat. Membuat Tomo sadar ada sendu di balik mata hitamnya yang ikut tersenyum setiap kali dia tersenyum. Membuat Tomo sadar betapa cantiknya dia. Dan membuat Tomo tidak sadar bahwa kesadaran-kesadaran kecil yang bertambah setiap harinya itu sudah menenggelamkannya.

Tomo berjalan masih dengan pikiran yang penuh perihal apa yang harus ia katakana nanti karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa merubah menu sarapannya dan di hari ke-22 ini, rasanya semua menu minuman yang ada di cafe itu sudah ia coba. Dan begitu saja Tomo sudah membuka pintu cafe yang kemudian disambut dengan suara asing yang tidak ia inginkan walaupun mengucapkan kalimat yang persis sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dimana dia? Mengapa dia tidak sedang sibuk menyentuh layar mesin kasir itu? Belum sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Tomo sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari cafe itu dengan rasa aneh yang mengganjal di dadanya. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Padahal Tomo mengira, hari ini, yang merupakan hari terburuk dalam kalendernya akan menjadi sedikit lebih baik dengan bekal suara riangnya di pagi hari. Namun memang skenario yang ada di kepala Tomo itu terlalu sempurna untuk kemudian disebut dengan kehidupan.

Tomo lupa kalua ia sama sekali belum memakan apapun, dan melajutkan perjalanannya melalui rute yang bahkan kakinya pun sudah hafal, berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa komando, menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang cukup tersembunyi di atas sebuah bukit yang sepi dari para pendaki karena medannya yang cukup berat untuk pemula menyebabkan hanya segelintir orang yang mendambakan sedikit tantangan lebih dalam hidup mereka yang mengunjungi bukit ini. Tomo bukanlah salah satu dari golongan orang-orang tersebut. Tomo ke bukit itu hanya sekali dalam setahun, di hari yang sama, di waktu yang sama, untuk tujuan yang sama pula.

-

22 Desember setiap tahunnya, pukul 10.00 pagi, Tomo selalu berdiri di sana, di depan sebuah batu yang mungkin bagi orang-orang yang melewatinya hanyalah batu biasa, yang sama dengan batu-batu lainnya yang memang cukup banyak di bukit ini. Tapi bagi Tomo, cukup dengan sekilas kedipan di matanya, dia bisa mengetahui batu itu. Tempat yang ia tuju. Yang hari itu sedikit berbeda.

Batu itu sedikit basah hanya di bagian atas, padahal pagi tadi tidak hujan. Tomo berjalan mendekat dan menyentuhnya, dan berkesimpulan bahwa basah itu masih baru. Tanpa waktu lama, Tomo berubah menjadi mode waspada dan mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya hingga tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari balik semak-semak di sisi kanannya, yang seketika membuat kakinya lemas namun ia masih bisa bertahan berdiri tegak di atas kakinya.

“Tuan Omelet Double!” Dia sedikit berteriak sambal tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan.

“Apakah Anda sedang mendaki dan…” Dia menjatuhkan ember berisi air itu dari tangannya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri yang menganga dengan punggung tangannya ketika dia akhirnya sadar dengan situasi saat ini.

“K-kau?” Dia berjalan mendekat dan Tomo semakin erat menggenggam batu di sampingnya supaya ia bisa bertahan untuk tetap berdiri.

“Mengapa kau ada di sini?” Tomo melontarkan pertanyaannya saat orang yang biasa ia lihat tersenyum dengan wajah cantik dan ekspresi wajah yang menyenangkan berdiri tidak sampai 5 meter di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak Tomo sukai.

“Apa salahnya mengunjungi kubur ayahku yang baru saja kutemukan setelah dua tahun mencarinya seperti orang gila, huh? Apakah salah?” Dia berhenti berjalan mendekat, berdiri tegap karena sepertinya saat ini dia sudah mendapat kesimpulan atas apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Tomo yang tersedu sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, kakinya yang lemas membuat ia berlutut dengan air mata yang tidak ia sadari mengalir deras dari kedua matanya hingga mengalir jatuh dari dagu dan pipinya membuat bekas-bekas air di atas tanah bukit itu.

Tomo mendongak untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tercekat oleh pemandangan di depannya. Mata yang biasanya mengerling indah saat berbicara saat ini sudah basah dengan air mata memandang keji ke arahnya. Bibir yang biasanya mengucap ulang pesanan sarapannya yang selalu sama itu sekarang sedang digigit dengan keras hingga Tomo khawatir mereka akan terluka. Tangan yang biasanya dengan cekatan menuliskan nama di atas gelas-gelas plastik itu kini kaku menggenggap menyembunyikan kuku-kukunya.

Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Mengapa harus dia? Dari jutaan manusia. Mengapa harus dia yang mengambil hatinya seperti ini. Mengapa harus dia yang membuatnya berpikir mungkin ada setitik harapan untuknya mempunyai hidup yang -bukan bahagia karena Tomo tahu ia tidak pantas memilikinya- sedikit lebih berwarna. Mengapa?

Tomo tidak kuat menyaksikan makhluk paling indah yang berdiri di hadapannya itu sedang menangis, ia membawa telapak tangannya menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

“Mengapa?” Tomo seakan mendengar kata yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Tomo membuka matanya yang merah dan mendongak.

“Mengapa kau melakukannya?” Dia masih menangis sambil melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

“Maafkan aku.” Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari Tomo selain air matanya dan menatap mata itu. Sekarang Tomo tau mengapa selalu ada segaris sendu di sana.

Dia diam sebentar kemudian merogoh sakunya mengambil sebilah pisau lipat yang setiap hari dia asah dan selalu ada di dalam saku celananya dalam 2 tahun terakhir untuk bersiap jika hari ini dating. Hari dimana dia dapat membalas dendam kepada siapapun yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Melihat pisau lipat tajam itu sudah berada dalam posisi siap menyerang, Tomo hanya bisa melihat betapa tangan itu bergetar menggenggamnya. Dia bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal keras seperti ini, tidak seperti Tomo.

“Betapa aku yakin ayahmu tidak ingin anaknya menjadi seorang pembunuh tetapi jika itu membuatmu puas maka lakukanlah,” Tomo mengunci matanya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata ke mata hitam milik orang di depannya yang sudah berhenti menangis namun lagi, mulai bergetar setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Tomo lontarkan.

“Tidak perlu sok mengetahui apa yang ayahku inginkan.”

“Karena itu kalimat terakhirnya.”

Dia kembali menggigit bibirnya, tidak ingin menampakkan bahwa rasanya ia ingin berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga tidak ada lagi suara yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya mengetahui fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

“’Anakku tidak akan menjadi manusia sepertimu’ itu kalimat yang ayahmu ucapkan.”

Dia mendongak, mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya supaya dia bisa membalas ucapan Tomo.

“Mengapa aku harus percaya? Kau bisa saja berbohong, seperti halnya hidupmu selama ini.”

“Ya, aku bisa berbohong, tapi kau tidak perlu membohongi hatimu karena kaulah yang paling tahu bagaimana sifat ayahmu jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan seseorang yang hanya bertemu di penghujung hidupnya.”

“Diam.”

“Ayo lakukan. Aku sudah sangat bahagia mengenalmu di akhir hidupku. Terima kasih.”

Dia muak dan menendang Tomo tepat di dadanya hingga Tomo terjatuh di atas punggungnya.

“Pergi dan jangan menampakkan wajahku di depanku lagi.”

“Tidak. Aku lebih memilih mati.”

“Apa kau ini bodoh?” Dia menendang Tomo lagi yang bahkan belum bangkit dari posisinya dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas leher Tomo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tomo, hanya nafas terengah keluar dari mulutnya.

“Jika kau tidak mau pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi,” dia mengangkat kakinya dari atas leher Tomo yang dengan cepat Tomo tangkap dan ia meletakkannya kembali di atas lehernya sendiri dan menahannya.

“Lakukan saja dan semua ini akan selesai begitu saja.” Tomo menekankan tangannya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk menginjaknya lebih kuat lagi hingga oksigen tidak bisa lagi lewat, hingga suaranya tercekat, hingga sebuah sekarat.

“Apakah kalimat ini juga yang ada di kepalamu saat itu?” Dia mencoba menarik kakinya namun tangan Tomo menahannya dengan kuat hingga kaki itu kembali bertengger apik di lehernya.

“Aku tidak akan menjadi sepertimu!”

Namun perlahan, Tomo merasakan tekanan pada lehernya semakin berat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kritik dan saran are welcome.
> 
> -by Ano


End file.
